Individual Stories
These are my own individual stories for my second project. Story 1: Brainstorm *In the future, there are two mirror worlds, one is an 'utopia' and the other is a 'dystopia'. *Utopia = Esmeri *Dystopia = Havanor *Both worlds are connected, and the governments of both worlds know of each other's existence. *Human Experimentations *Dystopia stole Utopia babies, experimented, then put them back to Utopia to watch them grow up , then kidnapped them back for more experimentation *Main girl is one of the many experimentations, living in the richest part of Utopia. She was kidnapped two years ago and placed in the Dystopian lab (and experimented on? idk) *In Utopia, her parents posted a Lost Girl poster, giving 50 million Nyn in reward (it's 1 dollar for them) *Both worlds are technologically advanced *Dystopia made a cyborg looking exactly like Main girl and gave her to her parents so the Dystopian goverment wouldn't have to worry about suspicion. *The experiments are taken back at age 12. *The Dystopian government then started kidnapping regular 12 year-old girls to see if the experiment results would be different. *At age 13, Main girl escaped from the lab, stole a case full of money and ran off. *Supernatural *Only four human races - Seres (chinese), Niveus (european/caucasian), Spadix (middle-eastern) and the Umbra (african), there are no mixes. Any mix person is killed. *Dystopia is using their technology to experiment on supernatural creatures, forcing them to create offspring etc. *Utopia is helping Dystopia by giving them billion bucks. *Main girl is the daughter of Lucifer and Yuki-Onna. *There is a group opposing the governments called the Pandora. *Dystopia and Utopia are trying to recreate the Elixir, the Pandora are trying to stop it. *Utopia is actually also a Dystopia, only the Circle is the Utopia, everyone outside the circle lives in a Dystopia. *Romance :D *Member of the Pandora found Main girl lying in a pool of blood in the woods along with the case full of billion bucks. *Dystopia girls can NEVER wear anything else other than dresses or skirts. No, absolutely NO skinny jeans or any type of pants. Only short shorts underneath dresses are allowed. (fashion is up to date) *Pandora took her in. *Main girl is amnesiac. *Third-Person *Pandyran are the supernatural people * One book ends with Main Girl remembering some stuff and eagerly running back home only to find a doppelganger of her in her place. Book One plotline: *Prologue: Starts with the Utopian government reading a lost poster and scowling, telling his subordinates to tell the Dystopian government to send another one in. *Starts with the Dystopian government finding Main Girl lying in the forest. They take her back and in 2 months, they turned her into a playful killing machine. *Starts with the Dystopian government giving Main Girl and her team (name unknown) a new mission: Infilitrate the luxury airship where the Mafia are staying in, as a few of their members, first priority is to get the golden box, then kill all on the ship except one for interrogation. Whip the ship off from existence. *On the ship, there are three groups - the Mafia, Order AI9 and the Pandora. *Both the AI9 and the Pandora are both dressed as Mafia members, a "little" romance goes on as no one from the opposite side knows about the other as they try to the other team as a stepping stone for their own sucess. *A serial murder mystery goes on aboard the ship, they suspect the other. *Main Girl gets a little attraction from a Pandora guy. *They try to solve the mystery then get the box. *AI9 female member 1 gets murdered by the murderer. *They try even harder, the Pandora shows off their supernatural abilities *When they figure out who the murderer is, they get into a big fight, Main Girl unlocks her supernatural abilities, kills the Mafia but the box lands in the Pandora's hands. *They realize that the Pandora is also part of this. They fail the mission, but was able to get one of the two remaining Mafia members, the Pandora go the other. *In the end, everyone is talking about how Main Girl disappeared, but in reality she was transferred to the Order's special phantom division - SNA. Characters Clea Evergreen a.k.a. Main Girl or "Cle" The main heroine of this series. She is very playful and flirty, often using her unhumanely beautiful looks to her charm. She is from Seres decent (Chinese), has a very slim and toned build and despite her skinny/no muscle toned look, she can break through walls easily and a very dangerous fighter. She mainly uses two twin daggers to fight. Clea is very stubborn and can be a tsundere. She is slowly falling in love with the very hot, but somewhat jerk player of the Pandora - Mace Ashton. As the daughter of Lucifer and Yuki-Onna, she has the power to control the Twilight (i.e shadow manipulation) Mace Ashton The deuteragonist of the series. Like Clea, he as a major player, using his extremely hot looks to his advantage, but he can be a major jerk. He had accidentally killed off his real mother and step-family when his true power went out of control which is why he wears studs in his ears - a way to seal his tremendous power, the way Clea has a tattoo to seal her power. Mace is a demi-god - son of the sky. Therefore, he has power over the weather, tho it is lightning in particular. He first just played around with Clea during the first and some of the second book, but only to the end of book 2, did he realize that he truly does like her.